The Transformers Fog over the ocean
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: The Transformers return to earth in response to the Fleet of Fogs take over of the earth.-IMPORTANT- all transformers are Genertion 1
1. Fog over the oceans part one

The Latest Exciting Episode of The Transformers begins now

The year is 2039, the sea levels of planet earth have risen in the aftermath of the evil Decepticons melting the icecaps to find and collect energy for their energon cubes in order to conquer their home planet,Cybertron. The Decepticons rivals and force for good, the Autobots are now in hiding on Cybertron's moons and in the abandoned US military base at Iwo Jima, waiting for the Decepticons to return earth once their energon runs out.

"Optimus, I'm getting a distress call from Ultra Magnus at Iwo Jima!", Ironhide called to his leader Optimus Prime.

" What is it?", replied Autobots commander Optimus Prime.

"Earth's oceans are being blockaded by an unknown force and humanities navies don't stand a chance. Hold on. Mangus? Do you read me? Mangus?!"

"Our communications were jammed?", asked Prime.

"Yes", replied Ironhide, "Permission to assemble a team and head to earth on a shuttle."

"Granted", replied Prime as Ironhide transformed and headed to shuttle. Unknown to the Autobots, Laserbeak had recorded the whole conversation and was reporting it back at Decepticon headquarters.

"WHAT IS THIS?", roared the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, after learning the news from Earth, "WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME FOR EARTH?"

"I think we just attack the Autobots while they're distracted by this" ,suggested Starscream.

"Starscream you're an idiot!",Megaton as he threw Starscream into a wall.

"Megatron, I think it would be useful to inspect this new force and see if they could any use to us.", Soundwave said in his monotone voice.

"Now that is an idea I like,Soundwave."replied Megatron,"Prepare the space bridge! Set quadrants to our sunken space cruiser on Earth! Decepticons, prepare for transport!"

As the Spacebridge opened Megatron gave control of Cybertron to shockwave.

"I advice you to be cautious Megatron.",said Shock Wave"we don't know what we're up against."

"Very well, we shall return." Megatron said as he and other Decepticons where warped to earth.

Meanwhile at Iwo Jima,Autobot Wheeljack and human oil rig worker, Sparkplug, are trying to get past by the communication blockade, Sparkplug's son Spike and Autobot Bumblebee are looking through the abandoned military searching for anything the Autobots might use. Unknown to Autobots, a secret port inside the island opens ups to allow Fog submarine I-401 to her home port

.

Gunzō Chiyhaya sat in the mess hall at his secret base. Iona, fog submarine I-401's mental model sat to his right. After being tasked with taking a weapon called the "vibration warhead" to the US, and rescuing the weapons creator,Makie, a design child, and mental models of fog battleships Haruna and Kirishima only to return to Iwo Jima to find Fog heavy cruiser, Takao already there demanding the new weapon he took this as an opportunity to regroup.

"Hyuuga, did any thing else happen in the time we were gone?",Gunzō asked the port master and mental model of sunken fog battleship,Hyuuga.

"Not anything big but I did detect some activity on the other side of the island only hours after you left.", responded Hyuuga

"Alright",Gunzō said sounding relived,"I think now would be a good time to organize the mess we're now in"

Meanwhile, Spike had found something that sparked his intrest.

"Hey,Bumblebee I think I found trapdoor.",Spike tried open the door,"but it won't budge."

"Alright, stand back buddy.I'll get it." Bumblebee said before he opened the door and fell into the hidden port.

Haruna had just finished explaining how she and Kirishima got stuck with Makie ,when a loud crash Silenced the room.

Sō, Gunzō executive officer was the first to respond.

"Hyuuga,was that your doing."

"No", she replied

"Well let's go find out." Gunzō said standing up

"Bumblebee are you okay?" Spike yelled down the open door.

"I think we found something' go get get Mangus.", Bumblebee yelled nodded and ran off. Not an astrominute later Bumblebee was tied down by energy ropes and being approached by Gunzō and his crew.

"I mean no harm, I just wanna know what this place is.", requested a nervous Bumblebee.

Meanwhile the evil Decepticons had arrived back on earth and are looking for any signs of the unknown force that brought them here.

"Soundwave,what is the meaning of this? Why are showing me human documentaries? It's so thick with fog you can barely see anything!",said an annoyed Megatron.

Soundwave paused the clip,"How about now?"

"No!"

Soundwave made a few adjustments to the feed and a huge energy reading far too big for what humans could have that was hidden by fog appeared."

"Now?"

"Yes,very interesting indeed.",replied a satisfied Megatron,"That must be what has overcome the humans. I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Laserbeak,eject. Operations fog horn."

Sound wave pushed a button on his chest and a cassette tape shot out before turning into Laserbeak.

Suddenly another monitor activated and Shockwave appeared

"Sorry for my interruption,Megatron,but I have tracked the Autobot shuttle and they have landed on an Island in the Pacific Ocean and have made contact with a stranger energy reading. I'll send the data to you. Shockwave out."

Megatron's face beamed when he saw the readings Shockwave sent him were almost identical to the one Soundwave discovered.

" I say we give the Autobots a greeting. DECEPTICONS! PREPARE FOR FOR BATTLE!"


	2. Fog over the oceans part two

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS:Optimus Prime revived distress calls from Autobots on itowo island back on earth of a mysterious force taking control of earths oceans. Ironhide was sent with reniforcments to earth as Megatron and his evil Decepticons returned to their sunken space cruiser looking to harness this force for their on misdeeds. On itowo Bumblebee and Spike found a human resistance to this force called the fleet of fog. Now as The Cybertonian civil war has once again come to earth witness what happens next in the weeks exciting episode of:THE TRANSFORMERS:Fog over the oceans**

On Iwoto, the Autobots had a shaky introduction with the Blue Steel after Bumblebee fell through their roof. After an explanation from each side a temporary alliance was formed between the two groups. During this Autobot scientist Wheeljack had taken interest in the Vibration and its developer, design child Makie.

"So,this warhead's purpose is to find its target's frequency, match it,and cause it to crumble. Very interesting. And what's more interesting is the fact humanity had to modify humans to develop it." Said Wheeljack as Makie nodded in agreement.

"See Wheeljack,"said a humored Kup,"Not all creations have to made simple minded."

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Let's make the dinobots stupid like the real dinosaur where", joked Kup,"Also I'm down here because Ironhide will be here with reinforcements later and the dinobots are part of that."

"Alright," sighed an upset Wheeljack.

Makie curiosity sparked."dinobots?"

"Ah," responded Wheeljack,"Back when we first arrived on earth, which was fifty-five years in your measurement of time, I built powerful Robots with alternate modes modeled after dinosaurs. I'll introduce you to them when they get here."

"Okay," responded a now anxious Makie.

" Pardon my interruption,but Makie it is time for your medicine," said Haruna as she stepped into view.

" okay, bye Wheeljack.",shouted Makie as she ran off to greet Haruna.

A strand of Makie's hair and he gently picked it.

"I wonder," Wheeljack thought to himself.

A few hours later the Blue Steel was on the beach trying reason First Oriental Fog Fleet flagship Kongou, who made it clear that her objective was to destroy the Blue steel and the vibration warhead. The Autobots were on the other side of island waiting to receive their reinforcements.

"She really is a stubborn one," Said Gonzou.

"Yes,"Agreed Inoa.

Meanwhile the mental model of Heavy Cruiser Maya had found a purple boombox in the bowels of the underground base at Iwoto,and was trying to get it to work.

Unknown to the Autobots or those one the beach, the evil Decepticons

watched the beachfront hidden by the trees.

"Excellent, Soundwave!,"exclaimed Megatron," Using that airhead excuse of a weapons system's love of human music against her."

"Megatron I suggest,if there's no interference with Autobots,that Soundwave allow her to take him with her therefore allowing to hack her systems and locate their commander."

"Starscream, I will only say this to you a few times. Excellent idea,contact Soundwave and order him to do so.",said an impressed Megatron.

"Soundwave acknowledged." responsed Starscream.

"Good,now we wait." Said Megatron.

Meanwhile back on the beach Kongou had made up her mind.

"Maya,return to your ship now." Said Kongou as the nanomanterial that made up her Mental Model started to break away and returned to her ship."Chyhia Gounzo,will now test your existen-"

Kongou was cut off as Ravage,Soundwave metal cougure minion burst from the trees as the roar of an all to fimilar bozo cracked the silence.

" Come back here Deceptikity! Me Grimlock destroy you!" roared a rather over confident Grimlock.

"What a waste of materials," said Kongou as the last bit nanomanterials floated back to her ship.

"Me Grimlock will destroy you for that,miss floaty hu-.",Grimlock was cut off as Soundwave transformed and jumped on him,leaving Maya rather stunned.

"Decepticons attack!",roared Megatron as he and his other Decepticons charged from the hill.

"Roll for it!", Ordered Ironhide as he lead the Autobots charge to counter the Decepticons.

In the meantime Kongou had reformed on her ship.

" This is interesting. I will turn everyone to dust."


	3. Fog over the oceans part three

LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. The Autobots came to an agreement with the Blue Steel after Bumblebee fell through their roof. Wheeljack developed a great interest in the design child Makie and the weapon that she was born to create, the vibration warhead,mankind's only weapon that can be used against the fleet of fog. The Decepticons where able to find Itowo as the fleet of fog, the force that brought the transformers back to earth ,Oriental flagship Kongou. But just as she is about to attack the island,Grimlock chases Ravage on to the beach and pulls the rest of Cybertonians to battle as Kongou prepares to wipe the island from the map.

It all happens now in this week's exciting episode of, THE TRANSFORMERS:Fog over the Ocean

"Grimlock, you bozo!",yelled Sparkplug as he picked up a smaller photon laser the Autobots fashioned for their token humans.

The crash of metal split the air as Grimlock's tail sent Soundwave flying,"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO! ME KING!" Just then an Orange doom covered the island as Hyuuga had been able to shield the whole island from Kongou and her attacking.

"If going to leave Gunzō do it now," Hyuuga said to him as she strained to hold the barrier.

"That was the plan.",he answered.

"Sparkplug,Spike,Blumblebee go with them. We'll meet up after the Decepticons have been dealt with," Ultra Mangus said as Devestator threw Sludge at Autobots and Decepticons soon reached the same deadlock that kept their civil war going for 9,000,000 years, Kongou and the blue steel battle suffered similarly.

"Decepticons pull back, I wish to observe the fog.", Megatron said as the realization that Optimus Prime wasn't here and the battle was a waste of energon.

Meanwhile Kongou had followed the Sub I-401 carrying Gounzo and Inoa through a mine field Hyuuga step up.

"I will sink you I-401." She said to herself plowing through mine after mine.

"Kongou stop. You're hurting yourself.", Iona begged as she breached Kongou's com block.

"It is necessary if that means sinking you"., Kongou them submerged her ship to continue the chase underwater.

"How long till full burst mode?",Gonzou asked Iona

"15 seconds"

Kongou activated her super gravity cannon.

"10 seconds."

"9"

"8"

"7"

"5"

Kongou charged her cannon.

"4"

"3"

"2"

A mine detonated on Kongou's port propeller causing her to swing to the right, and was in able to halt the firing sequence.

"1"

"Full speed ahead!" Yelled Gonzou as I-401 reached her max speed and Kongou super gravity cannon missed and tore the ocean In Front of it in half.

"Oh Kongou,"Takao sent to Kongou,"the vibration warhead was aboard me !"

Hyuuga who was still on the island then contacted Takao,"Takao mind picking me up?"

" ."

Ironhide chipped in,the Decepticons destroyed our shuttles mind giving us a lift ,too?" Takao groaned as she knew she had no choice.

Meanwhile a battered Kongou suffered,defeated and broken,she was now more than ever determined to sink I-401. Unknown to her, the Evil leader of the Decepticons talked among his troops.

"Well, I guess all that's left is to give her some supportive advice.", as a mischievous grin grew on his face.


	4. Fog over the oceans part four

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS: The Autobots were able to defeat the Decepticons after Megatron pulled back to observe the Fogs capability. And the Blue steel were able to Escape Iwoto. What happens next is about to be reveled in today's episode of THE TRANSFORMERS: Fog over the ocean.**

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean,I-401 sails toward Hawaii in order to meet up with the heavy cruiser Takao and the Autobots after escaping the wrath of Battleship Kongou. Believing that they were in the clear,Gunzō decided to contact Takao.

Takao who was standing on her bridge popped up on the main monitor of I-40.

"Yes, Chyhia Gunzō?"

"We've sent you our meet up quardnets of the coast of Hawaii. We should be there an hour before you." Autobot Kup who was on lookout leaned into frame.

"All this water reminds me of that planet Kamino. Weird place too, no dry land anywhere and rain around the clock." As Kup turned to go back he about butted heads with Grimlock.

"GRIMLOCK! GET YOUR NOODLE OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Me Grimlock love Kup's war stories."

"Grimlock I can't see anything!",Kup got frustrated and tackled Grimlock. Takao screamed as Grimlock's tail about nailed her. Gunzō chuckled.

"We'll see you there."

"No captain! Wait!" Takao said before she was cut off.

She turned around to head back in but stopped when she saw that I-401's crew had made themselves comfortable in the furniture she made for Gunzō.

"Hey, that the captains!" She screamed before everything was thrown to the port side as the Autobots tried to break up Grimlock and Kup.

Back on I-401 Gonzou was still grinning over Takao's situation.

"Looks like her hands are full." He said to Iona.

"Yes," she replied, as a blip came up on the monitor,"We have arrived at the rendezvous point."

"Good, it'd be nice if we could rebuild Haruna or Kirishima's ship to help with our new allies." He replied. After sitting in silence for ten minutes, the Sonar system detected something approaching from the shot up.

"Torpedo, thanatonium readings!"

"Klein field up! Star moving!" Gonzou ordered in response.

"Too late" she responded as the sub lurched forward.

"More incoming," she said as at least two more torpedo slammed into the hull and she began sinking and breaking in three. In the midst of this Gonzou's right arm was broken.

"Error. Cannot maintain hull." Iona reported.

"Then,"Gounzo voice strained with pain," Dissolve the Bow and Stern,transfer the processing power to the center of the ship."

"Understood."

Several minutes passed before they hit the bottom. By then Iona had been able to Dissolve the stern and bow,sealed off the part of the hull she could maintain,and was helping Gounzo nurse his busted wing.

"We won't be able to last long."he said,"let's help Takao and the other make it in time." Steam was already on his breath as he ordered Iona to lower the temperature to conserve energy.

Meanwhile,at the surface, Takao had arrived five minutes early. Proudly she was standing on her bow hoping Gounzo would be happy she arrived early.

The smile on her face soon faded as she saw no signs of them. Her worst fear was starting to grow as she pulled up her control panel and was not able to detect I-401. She quickly ran to Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga what was 401's last output?" She asked almost crying. Hyguuga responded with concern in her voice as well.

"Ten minutes ago."

"Then they must have sunk!" Without thing Takao drove her ship under water. Hyuuga immediately made her resurfaced.

"If they were indeed sunk, then it was by a submarine. You can't dive with your valuable cargo. Because that sub is still probably close behind. We must try to find the, on the surface and deliver the vibration warhead ourselves if we must."Hyuuga said,"It's what Gonzou would want."

"Warn us if you're gonna dive like",yelled a dripping and slightly annoyed Ironhide from the deck,"and where's this sub we're supposed to meet?"

"Sunk most likely answered ,"Hyguuga,"and we can't dive to look for in case it was a sub. We'd lose. Takao!" Takao jumped at hearing her name,for she was trying to hide her tear.

"Yes?"

"I've set a 15 KM square area of us to search,if we can't find them within three hours, we go on without them," Hyuuga ordered.

"Okay."she responded. Ultra Mangus spoke up.

"We'll do what we can to help but we can't risk the danger of going into the water either." He said.

"Your efforts will be appreciated," Responsed Hyuuga.

Two and three quarters of hour later they'd found nothing, they were about to give up when takao exploded with energy.

"I've found something!"

"Is it them?" Asked Yuri,401 engine woman.

"Hold on I can't tell yet. It's ….Them! Hyuuga let me barrow you egg!"

"Why?"

"Just let me!"

"Fine." Hyuuga gave control over her egg model to Takao who explained she was using it to get to 401.

"It's at least a ten minute dive. Be cautious!" Hyuuga yelled as Takao disappeared under the waves.

Meanwhile at the ocean floor,Iona was struggling to stay intact and Gonzou was showing signs of tapped Iona on the shoulder.

"Cut….all..life..support..systems."

"Gonzou?"Iona looked at him with curiosity and concern.

"Live." ,he ordered as his body started to go limp,"live."


	5. Fog over the oceans part five

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. I-401 was sunk and Iona struggles to keep Gonzou alive. The Autobots aid the crew of I-401 and the rest of the blue steel search for the, aboard Takao. But just as Gonzou orders Inoa to cut life support,Takao dives in to find them. But will she make it in time? Find out in today's gripping adventure of THE TRANSFORMERS as they are now half way out of THE FOG OVER THE OCEAN.**

Takao could now see an outline of submarine on the ocean floor. "Just a little further" she thought herself. A few seconds later she could clearly see "401"written on the conning tower.

"But are they?",Takao asked herself. Then she saw it. Out of the corner of her she saw her beloved captain incased in white box with a transparent top. As she exited Hyuuga's egg,she noticed something beside Gounzo. She became heart struck as she realized it was Iona's core.

" Fool," she said with a bitter sweet tone,"You sacrificed yourself to save him."

She let out a sad sigh.

"Then I guess I'll return the favor."

Takao hugged the box and allowed her mental model to dissolve into nanomanterials.

Meanwhile at the surface, Takao's ship also started to dissolve, and the Autobots didn't know what to think. Bumblebee turned to alternate mode.

"Spike! Sparklplug! Get in!" The two token humans took up Bumblebee's offer before the trio drove off the deck and Bumblebee replaced his wheels with water skies. Swoop then transformed into his pterodactyl mode and attempted to

fly until Grimlock grabbed his legs.

"Swoop goes no without Grimlock. I no like the water"

"Squawk!",screamed Swoop as Grimlock's weight caused them both to go careening into the the rest of the Autobots,who on the bow and trying to dismount the dissolving ship knocking them all in the water. Ironhide smacked Grimlock in the back of the head when they bobbed back to the surface.

"GRIMLOCK! You big bozo,You!"

"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO! ME GRIMLOCK….bad swimmer!" Grimlock said as he flailed his arms trying to stay afloat. Meanwhile 401's crew and the rest of the blue steel had transferred themselves to inflatable rafts. As the rest of Takao's ship dissolved, Kirishima, who was put in the body of a stuffed bear after her ship was destroyed, spoke up.

"Takao must have transferred her nanomanterials to 401."

"But why wouldn't she recover 401s code and Chyhia Gonzou and use her ship to finish the voyage?", asked Haruna.

"Beats me."

On the seafloor Iona was confused as to why she was back in her bridge as her mental model. The it hit her. Takao combined herself with her and she was now a Heavy cruiser/Submarine combination. Then she heard a puff of air behind her. She turned around and saw Gonzou. She put her hand on his chest and felt his pulse. Takao allowed him to live. A smile spread across her face as she began to surface.

Meanwhile Wheeljack was getting annoyed.

"Hey! What's the big idea! I am not swimming do dry la-HEY!" ,he yelled as he was thrown skyward by Iona surfacing below him. The rest still in the water cheered as a door opened and allowed them to board.

"We've lost all our perishable supplies when we sunk so stopping on Hawaii is a must." Reported,Sou, Gunzō's right hand man.

"When there's a chance,I must know about this technology," said Wheeljack,who had gotten over being in the water.

"Gonzou, two ships approaching from the rear," said Iona,"identified as I-400 and I-402."

"Kyōhei,"Gonzou asked his weapons officer,"how many bullets do we have?"

"Full stock! Takao must've used her nanomanterials fill them."

The room went silent at that. Then Takao appeared on all the monitors.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm dead! I didn't sacrifice myself so Iona could sink again now whoop those two subs."Gounzo didn't question her.

"Is there anyway we could get outside and help?" Asked Ultra Mangus.

"Go to the top deck and I'll, open the hangar for you," said Takao.

"Alright then. Autobots, Transform! And roll out!" Yelled the Cybertonians in unison.

"Now," Gunzō said,"Blue steel to war!"


	6. Fog over the oceans part six

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS: Iona scrificed her to save the life of Gonzou as Takao was able to give Iona her materials at the scrifice of her ship and mental model. Now as the 401 has become a super submarine is now facing of with the I-400 and I-402 with the help of the Autobots in today's installment of THE TRANSFORMERS: Fog over the ocean.**

"Iroi, how's

Pour engine looking?"

"It's been upgraded and might be tough for me to handle in a combat situation," a nervous Iroi reported to her captain. Sparkplug piped up.

"I'll go help," he said, "I've worked around oil rigs my whole life."

"I'll go too, Dad," Spike said standing up.

"No,son. You need to stay here and help them contact the Autobots." Sparkplug said running off. Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a coms device Wheeljack made for him.

"Can someone help me hook this up here?" 401's sonar operator,Hozumi, spoke up.

"There should be an port for hooking up external devices on the right side."

"Found it!" Said Spike plugged in the device and a few seconds later the Autobot's symbol appeared on a few of the monitors.

"Ultra Mangus, come in."

" Read you loud and clear spike."

"Good, we can now contact you through the sub!"

" Exellenlent now what's our plan?" Gonzou acknowledged him.

" we are going to launch to active decoys to throw them off. You and your troops, improvise."

"Will do, see you on the far side." Just then a scream came from a the enigine room.

"Iroi, is everything alright?" Gounzo asked with concern. Once again Iroi's face filled the screen, this time with a charred Sparkplug in the background.

" He tried to stick a crescent wrench in the gravitational generator, but he'll be fine.",Iroi smile before signing off.

"Kyohei, launch the decoys." Gounzo ordered his gunner. Then Iona's eyes grew.

"They're calling me."

"Who?",asked Sou?

"400 and 402"

A round,white table and chairs appeared out of darkness with tea already made, this is the fogs Quantum Communication Network, a place only accessible to the fog where they can meet in mental model form. Three identical figures approached the table to take a seat,one figure sat on the opposite side of her sisters, I-400 and I-402.

"Why are you here?,"asked Iona.

"To finish what Kongou started." Responsed 400.

"By sinking you, again." 402 finished her sisters thought.

"But I don't wanna flight you."pleaded. A dark figure took shape above them and flickered a before taking a solid form.

"Ugh," Wheeljack groaned as he picked himself.

"How are you,not of the fog, in here?" 400 glare pieced Wheeljack.

" Thanks to the communications device Spike, linked with I-401 and a little bit of hacking I was able to access this Network," explained Wheeljack," This place is incredible! I can be full aware of what's happening in here,but still be fully conscious in my physical body." Wheeljack whooped as his physical self shoot across a trench where he and his fellow Autobots did their best to shoot down any projectiles 400 and 402 launched at 401. Finally one of 401's corrosive torped got past I-400 and I-402 in QCN, 400's mental model started glitchting.

"System error." The other three looked at her coriously. 402 ran over to hold her sister's hand but watched in horror as she disappeared in front of her.

"401," she said with anger in her voice," I will sink you and destroy your allies."

"Autobots, get back! We've got the active decoys rigged to blow!", Spike forwarded Gunzō's order to his robot friends.

"Will do."replied then informed Gounzo that Autobost were in the clear.

"Blow those decoys!" Seconds later the sub shook as the two decoys exploded throwing dust in 402's face.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!" All available guns on the 401 unloaded their magazines on 402, the Autobots did the the QCN, Wheeljack and Iona watched as 402 flickered for a moment before disappearing like her sister,just moments earlier.

"Well, I guess that means we when then!" Wheeljack, before he noticed Iona crying.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I didn't want to loose my sisters." Wheeljack took deep breath and put his hand on Iona's shoulder,who looked him with teary,yet curious eyes.

"I know how you feel,kid. I've been fighting a civil war for the past 9,000,000 years. I'm part of the cause that left my beloved home planet of Cybertron in ruins.",Iona continued to look at him," I've fought and even terminated some of my old friends who fell to the dark side and the evil Decepticons. And as we fight, I do my best to supply my allies with new tools,but most are failed sands I'm laughed at for it." Wheeljack let out a sad sigh.

"Then why do you still fight?",asked Iona.

"Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope, that on day Megatron and his minions will fall and our race and others will be able to come together. Free to create. To build. To expirament. To share knowledge. That's why I fight."

"Oh?," said Iona who's tears where fading at Wheeljack's story.

"Let's get back. The sooner we get to the United States, the sooner your war will end."

"Okay."said Iona wiping her tears as they left the chat room.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Pacific, Kongou sat motoinless, Maya's mental model danced around her, repeating,"It's a carnival", for no rime or reason.

"So 400 and 402 have sunk at the hands of 401 and their allies," Kongou said aloud to herself," the very one I set out to sink. Maya,unchain me."

"No order in database." Kongou continued talking to herself.

"And they tell me,Maya, someone I was beginning to feel for on a deeper level,was a faulty system they created to spy on me. And I'm still chained and cut off from control over my ship", she tried to shake the chains off, "Maya,please."

"No...order...in...data...base." Kongou strained to get the chains off,but only came up with "locked" appearing all over her ship. She let one more sad sigh.

"Maya…"

"Perhaps, you should let me try. Oh, Flagship of the Fleet of Fog's First Oriental Patrol Fleet," said an electronic voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere, with a respectful tone.

"Who said that that?", demanded Kongou. Her facial expressions

turning from sorrow to shock as a metallic figure much bigger than a human stepted out of the shadows of her superstructure.

"Hello, Fast Battleship Kongou,"the figure said with voice that addressed her just seconds ago, " I am Lord Megatron, commander of the Decepticons, and Supreme Ruler of the plant Cybertron. And it would seem we are allies now."


	7. Fog over the oceans part seven

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. WITH THE HELP OF THE AUTOBOTS, THE BLUE STEEL WERE VICTORIOUS OVER FOG SUBMARINES,I-400 AND I-402. DURING THIS,AUTOBOT WHEELJACK WAS ABLE TO USE THE COMMUNICATION DIVISCE SPIKE LINKED TO ACESS THE FOG'S QUANTUM COMMUNCATION NETWORK. A PLACE WHERE MENTAL MODEL'S OF THE FOG SHIPS COULD MEET AND TALK AND WAS AVAILABLE ONLY TO THEM UNTIL NOW. AFTER IONA STARTED AFTER HER SISTERS DIED AT HER HANDS, WHEELJACK REVEALED HIS DREAM OF ALL BIEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE FREE TO LEARN TOGETHER. AND NOW THE EVIL RULER OF THE DECEPTICONS SAYS HE AND THE BATTLESHIP KONGOU HAVE BUISNESS TOGETHER. FIND OUT WHAT MEGATRON'S PLAN IS IN THIS WEEKS GRIPPING EPISODE OF: THE TRANSFORMERS FOG OVER THE OCEANS.**

" I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And it would seem we are allies now." Kongou stood in chains as her ship stood silent as I-400 and I-402 left her unable to use herself before they sunk. Kongou tried to aim her guns at Megatron, but the word "Locked" covered the vessel once more. Megatron concluded what she tried to do.

"Even if you did have control over yourself, it would be foolish to shoot me."

"On what grounds can you call, I, fast battleship Kongou, who has been activated for seventeen year and has not lost one battle yet?", asked Kongou sternly. A grin spread across Megatron's face.

"I stand on the same ground on which I've stood victorious for 9,000,000 years,you lier. "

"Lier? I...I'm no"

"I was Iwoto when you lost to that submarine."

"What proof do you have?" Megatron tossed a purple boombox on deck by Kongou, and pointed at Maya.

"She was trying to take that with with her."

"The one she had," Kongou said with a matter of fact tone,"it..it…"

"Transformed?", Soundwave suggested as he sprung from his boombox mode at Kongou's feet. Kongou knew she was beat. She dipped her head.

"I apolog-"

"No need.", Megatron stopped her mid sentence," Now I can assume you've heard the Blue steel's new allies?

"You assume correct. Our database say they call them selves Autobots. If not taken care of, they'll become a threat to us. Your point?"

"My point is I've done nothing but take care of them for the past for the past nine million years." Kongou eyed him coriously.

"I'm listening," she said.

"You want I-401 destroyed, we want the Autobots destroyed. And our combined firepower will be more than enough!" Kongou's chains disappeared.

"How?" She asked shocked.

"After some observations,we assumed Maya held the key to your freedom,so some of my others soldier hacked her systems and we assumed correct! So is it a deal?" Kongou suddenly swung her guns at Megatron.

"I can't not be disobedient to the admiralty code!" She fell as her chains reappeared.

"Admiralty code?", asked Megatron," Then will find who holds it and make a few suggestions. Where can we find the holder?"

"It's no document held by anything, all of the fog follows it with out question."

"Then what exactly is it?" Asked Megatron.

" I don't know, no ship does, and no one has received a direct order in seventeen years." Megatron looked confused, even the mostly emotionalless Soundwave cucked an eyebrow at Kongou's last statement.

"So you're telling me, a gobal force at war all follow the same order without question and not one of its units,small of large, flagship or not, hasn't received an order for 17 years, less know what it is?", asked Megatron,who was showing signs of rage.

"Admiralty code is an inferior form of command."said Soundwave.

"How dare-", Kongou began to scold Soundwave but stopped as the possibility that he might be right. Then Megatron started to grin again as his twisted mind thought of something.

"Kongou,how strong is this code?" He asked

" Again no one knows." She answered

"Then let me ask you this, these other nine ships,"Megatron started and gestured to Maya and the eight Nagaras surrounding them,"do you know these ships, their strengths?", Kongou acknowledged she did as Megatron countinued.

"And most importantly,Kongou do you know yourself, your strengths?"

"Yes." She confidently.

"The now tell me, which of these ten ships gathered here is the strongest?"

"I am." She replied.

"Kongou I'm asking you to look past your beliefs and think logically. If your objective is to destroy the Blue Steel and its allies, then what should these other ship's be? The one of some code that might not even exist, or the one of one they call their flagship and can acknowledge is stronger than them?"

"They….",Kongou stuttered,"should obey...ME!"

"Yes.", Megatron agreed ,"and if they don't?"

"Permanent termination.",Kongou said as she now shares Megatron's evil smile.

"And, now that brings me back to why I came here in the first place. Fight with us. Destroy the Blue Steel. Destroy the Autobots. Destroy the vibration warhead. Then we conquer the earth together, and once we have all the energy we need, we'll leave and its creatures to recognize the strongest of them all as their supreme leader. And that will be you. So do we have a deal?" Kongou, now drunk and infused with something new burned inside her,the idea of power,did not hesitate to answer.

"Yes!", as she turned she noticed Maya still dancing around her bow. Kongou calmly walk over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Maya, I don't wish to lose you but you can now longer function properly under my ABSOLUTE command. So,this is our carnival." She brought Maya close to herself,and since the Decepticons released Maya's ship, it also came closer.

Megatron and Soundwave hovering aback,watched.

"Oh? What's this?"said Megatron.

"She's absorbing her and using her to increase her power."said Soundwave,as chains shoot out from Kongou and drug the Nagaras closer.

"She's using them,too?," said Soundwave with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes!," yelled Megatron happily and started laughing,"YES! SHE IS MARVELOUS! YES! YES!" Soundwave joined his master in laughter.

"YES"


	8. Fog over the oceans part eight

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS: THE EVIL LORD MEGATRON WAS ABLE TO USE BATTLESHIP KONGOU'S PRIDE AGAINST HER AND HAS CREATED AND HAS CREATED A MONSTER. NOW AS TH BLUE STEEL DEPART FROM HAWAII, THEY FACE THEIR GREATEST CHALLENGE YET IN THIS WEEK'S EPISODE OF: THE TRANSFORMERS.**

"So, we're good to go now,?" Asked Sou to harbor master after running through the supply list one last time.

"Yes."

"Autobot's lets go." Order Gonzuo. Just as they wer about to close the hatch, someone spoke.

"Hey! Wait for us." Said Mirage before stepping out of his invisibility camouflage.

"Mirage!", Iornhide greeted him with smile," I thought you were back on Cybertron."

"We where. But with the main Decepticon threat here, Optimus could spare a few of us."

"You speak of there's more of you here." Said Kup.

"There is," said Prowl as he transformed from his police car mode followed by Ratchet,Blaster,and Red Alert.

"Ah, fantastic!, exclaimed Kup," I could use a tune up!"

"Well come aboard!"said Ironhide lowing the access ramp,"We got make it to San Diego before Megatron or the Fog does."

"The fog?", Red Alert asked entering the sub.

"We'll explain on the way." Iornhide said closing the door.

Meanwhile on the Iona felt the weight increase, as Iornhide and the other reached the bridge.

"Someone of our friends have arrived!" He said the new arrivals filled in. Wheeljack was already beginning to scratch his head when he saw Mirage.

"Wheeljack already has something on his mind." Said Spike.

"What is it then?"asked Haruna.

"I was thinking if I could duplicate Mirages camouflage on the I-401."He said as they left Pearl Harbor.

" What's so great about his camouflage?" Asked Kirishima.

"Allow me." Said mirage stepping forward," Now you see me" He activated his invisibility camouflage,"Now you don't," The blue steel was surprised.

"Ironhide weren't you going to tell us about the fog?",asked Red Alert.

"Yes," He said ,"Oh Blaster," Ironhide pointed at Hozumi,"Could you help her with sonar?"

"Absolutely. With these speaker you won't miss a beat!" ,he said with usual DJ voice.

"Now." Ratachet Spoke up,"Who need a repair?"

"So, I see now," said Prowl,"These developed a conscious to under stand tattics better, but developed a sentimance as a side effect."

"Yeah, that sums it up." Conformed Hyuuga.

"And some of this tech is incredible."Prowl continued, "I see why it can't fall to the Decepticons."

"Speaking of technology," Wheeljack tossed them all something he made," link this to you., then accept my call." Cautiously the Autobots obliged. One by one they appeared in the Quantum Commincations Network.

"Where are we,?"asked Ultra Mangus.

"The Fog's Quatum Commincations Network." Explained Wheeljack,"I was able to access it after Spike connected a coms divsice to the 401, giving an almost direct link,although I did breech a firewall."

"Neat stuff." Replied Grimlock.

"I'm currently working finding a way to get past some other firewalls to access more Fog data bases." Said Wheeljack," and you a also aware of both this place and your physical body,now let's go back." Said Wheeljack as he and the other Autobots excited the call.

They were now 300 miles off the coast of California. Suddenly Blaster spoke up.

"I'm getting a big signal up ahead." He said. Hozumi confirmed.

"It's the US fog fleet."

"How many are there?" Asked Gunzō!

" One Iowa,three Essexs, Two Massachusetts, three Clevelands and twenty four Fletcher's!"

" Man! We where so close to the US!" Groaned Kyohei.

"And another from the rear! It's huge! It's...its Kongou!", Said Hozumi as she put the rear camera on the monitor, showing what Kongou had become.

"Hey. That doesn't look like a battleship to me." Said a nervous Kyohei .

"You know that reminds of plans for a weapon I saw on a desert planet. Some droid was carrying them, called R….3PO, something like that." Said Kup."But I do know that I'm going down fighting,if we go down."

"Hey what's that ?"asked Sparkplug,pointed to green movement from the center. Hozumi zoomed in the Autobots gasped.

"Why are th constructicons there?" Asked Ultra Mangus,"Find her mental model." Hozumi did a he Autobots gasped as there, Standing behind Kongou,a little off to left stood the one that's cause them nothing but pain for 9,000,000 years.

"Hello Autobots."said Megatron,"it seems you're not the only ones who can form alliances."

" WHY ARE THEY IN LEAGUE WITH HER?!" Roared took the center.

"Autobots and Blue Steel alike, I wish you both easy travels into the cold infinite nothingness."


	9. Fog over the oceans part nine

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. THE BLUE STEEL AND THE AUTOBOTS GOAL OF TAKING THE VIBRATION WARHEAD TO THE UNITED STATES. WITH THE ARRIVAL OF NEW AUTOBOTS VICTORY WAS IMMINENT UNTIL THEIR PATH WAS BLOCKED BY THE US FOG FLEET AND MEGATRON AND KONGOU REVEALED THEIR ALLIANCE. NOW AS THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS,FIND OUT WHO WILL PULL THROUGH WITH THE EPIC FINALLY ON THE HORIZON AND A CLIFFHANGER THAT WILL LEAVE YOU ON YOUR FEET. ALL THIS AND MORE IN TODAY'S ACTION PACKED EPISODE OF; THE TRANSFORMERS FOG OVER THE OCEANS.**

"Control through Maya and Nagara 1 through 8,"commanded Kongou.

"Here,it ends ,"said Megatron,"STARSCREAM! Is the engery harvester ready?"

"Of course Megatron!" Replied his Lieutenant," We're harvesting energon cubes from the charge alone!"

"Marvelous, isn't she? Be careful Starscream,one day she may replace you."joked Megatron didn't hesitate to reply.

"Only after I replace you, Megatron!"Megatron pushed him back.

"Never mind that prepare to harvest."

"MASS GRAVITATIONAL READING AT KONGOUS CORE!" Yelled Hozumi.

" We can't take that h-," Sou started to say, but was blinded as Kongou fired. It took them a second to realize, she missed and instead whipped the US fleet away."

"Starscream, report!" Yelled Megatron,back on Kongou.

"Twenty Astrolitters from that blast alone and the numbers are still rising! Wait,Megatron she's a traitor!"

"Explain yourself StarScream." Megatron was insulted that Starscream called his new favorite weapon a traitor.

"She fired on her own !"Starscream pointed ahead. Sure enough, the I-401 was there and the US ships weren't.

"I'll speak to her." Megatron said as he walked to the bridge,"Kongou,why did you fire upon your own allies?"

"They were not going recognize me as the strongest and obey my every command. I Scrificed them to avoid error."

"Ah,good thinking Kongou,"said an impressed Megatron,"You're beginning to understand the power of an iron fist."

"She fired on her own allies?" Takao said shocked. Iona spoke up.

"We must contact her."

"We'll stay out," offered Wheeljack.

"Thank you Wheeljack,"

Meanwhile the QCN appeared but it shambles, Kongou sat a the table as the blue steel's mental models was the first to speak.

"Why did you fire on your allies?"

"To prevent further error."

"Are you saying we've became defective?" Asked Haruna.

"Only if you recognize me as the strongest." Kirishima looked up and saw a figure she did not recognize,behind Kongou.

"You?, But the admiralty code-"

"Means nothing. It's not strong enough to show itself to those who follow it. I am. Hand over the vibration warhead and the Autobots. Recognize me as your leader and I shall spare you and the humans."

"Never!" Yelled an overconfident Iona.

"Fine." Said Kongou. A tangle of vines pushed them out of QCN,but before she was blocked Kirishima looked at the figure for one more was smiling.

"Blocked?" Hyuuga once she returned back to her physical form.

"Did anyone see a smiling figure behind Kongou as we left?" Demanded Kirishima. No one else did.

"What did it look like?" Aske Haruna.

"All could see was its smile and outline, it was about as tall as them."she pointed to the Autobots.

"Then we can only assume Kongou gave The Decepticons access to the QCN", said Wheeljack.

"Hey how can she power that thing up again?" Said Iroi.

"Hold on,"said Gonzou. Kongou reached full charged, "SIDEKICK! HARD TO PORT!"

"Sidekick, Hard to port," acknowledged Iona said as boosters on the sides swung them to the left, missing the shot.

"She's blocked us. We can only conntact her physically." Said Hyuuga.

"Then I will go,"said Iona. The whole room fell silent.

"You're not serious are you ,"asked Iroi.

"I am."

" Can you do it? " asked Gonzou?

"I can."

"Then go!," he ordered,"Battle stations! Autobots be on standby!" Sparkplug and Iroi headed to the engine room and I-401 began firing rockets at Kongou,one carried Iona. Kongou launched her own to intercept, supported by photon rifle support from the Decepticons. Iona was only barely able to get though and landed on Kongou.

"Foolish child," she said picking Iona up by the throat, I-401's crew watched this unfold on the main monitor.

"Kongou,why did you fire on your allies? You never answered us."Kongou created a giant. Sword of nanomanterials and held it over Iona's head.

"They,like you would not recognize me as the strongest. And as such you and all aboard you, have meaningless lives. She started to bring the sword out of the shadows, a single laser blast knocked the sword out of Kongou's hand and leaving both girls on the deck. Then a commanding voice followed.

"You're wrong, Kongou. All life has a meaning and value. Megatron twisted your mind to use you.

Meanwhile all on aboard the I-401 was silent until Kyohei spoke.

"Who?" A smile of triumph slowly spread across their face's. For they knew that voice, and it meant that the dark cloud of death had passed over them. Spike let out victorious whisper.

"Optimus Prime."


	10. Fog over the oceans part ten

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. KONGOU FIRED ON THE US FOG FLEET, AS SHE IS DRUNKEN ON POWER. WITH ALL OTHER FORMS OF COMMUNICATION CUT OFF IONA WENT TO CONFRONT KONGOU HERSELF. ALL HOPE SEEMED LOST UNTIL OPTIMUS PRIME EMERGED FROM THE SHADOWS. BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO KONGOU AND HER DECEPTICONS MASTERS PULLING HER STRINGS? FIND OUT IN THIS WEEKS EPIC FINALE OF THE TRANSFORMERS FOG OVER THE OCEANS.**

Kongou laughed at Optimus.

"All life? Meaningful?",she threw a nanomanterial sword at Prime and hers eyes grew wide as a sonic boom shattered it before it hit him.

"Looks like a case of classic Decepticon brainwashing to me,Prime." Said Jazz stepping out from behind his boss.

"Brainwashed?" Kongou face was showing regret. Iona tried to comfort her.

"You where happy following the admiralty code because them."

""I broke it because you forced me too,"Kongou threw Iona down and started to charge the super gravity cannon while targeting I-401 and the Autobots with her other weapon.

In the QCN,Iona was trying to break through the vines Kongou had placed to keep he out, if she could get through here she could stop her.

"I'm coming for you, Kongou.,

"Don't come near me," said a crazed,rash voice,"that's no Kongou." Said Iona while she struggled to get passed the first set of vines. She was using all here strength and getting no where. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Allow me." Said Wheeljack,reviving his photon chainsaw.

Back in the physical world Captain Chyhia Gonzou was about to take a huge risk.

"Iroi,how's our engine out put?"

" It's on full power," replied his engine woman.

"Now ready the super gravity cannon."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" Iroi groaned as she charged the cannon.

Meanwhile Kongou had charged her beefed up cannon for the third time. She gave the command to fire.

"Fire!",screamed Gonzou . Had he been a second later it would have been his final command, but he able to time to where they created a hole in Kongou's blast to slip through unscathed.

"It's all up to them now." He said.

Back on Kongou, things where looking grim. Kongou again had Iona on her Optimus and Jazz where out numbered.

"Quite a party they have here,"said Jazz fending off Skywarp," saying hello and goodbye with the same cake." Meanwhile Optimus Prime and Megatron had resumed their Millennium spanning showdown.

"Today is the end,Prime!"

"The end of an old saga of our war,Megatron."

"Yes, the saga where you live!"

Meanwhile, Iona and Wheeljack had made no progress in the QCN. But then more walls formed around Kongou, marked with the Decepticon symbol.

"We can't get get pasted this." Said Iona

"Not with my help, but I know someone who can."

Megatron was taking the upper hand.

"Hey bozo Megatron!"

"Who dares call me that?"Grimlock landed in front of him.

"Me Grimlock does." Megat immediately jumped on the oversized metal T. rex. Optimus was taking a breather when Wheeljack landed beside him.

"Take this and equip it, someone needs your help." Optimus,never one to back down helping one, did as Wheeljack asked,and enter QCN.

"Where am I?" Optimus asked.

"In the Quantum Communication Network,Answered Iona,"Please help me break these walls. The we do that,the sooner we get to Kongou. The sooner we get to Kongou,the sooner we end this fight"

"Well, let's get right to it," he said taking out his energon axe.

In the physical world, Grimlock and the dinobots had turned their attention away from Megatron after Soundwave and his minions attack. Megatron was caught off guard by a blow from Prime. In the QCN, the first wall marked by the Decepticons fell, the next was a tangle of vines,Iona was able to break through them as her physical self inched closer to Kongou while avoiding her attacks. The solution stared Prime and Iona in the face. Another blow to Megatron, another wall fell. Another inch closer,another mess of vines gone. Another blow. Another inch. Another blow. Another inch. After what seemed an entirety, the final obstacle stood before them, a thick Decepticon wall covered in heavy vines.

"We must do this together,"said Optimus," One...two" A tangle of vines wrapped around Iona as her physical self was thrown to the center of the super gravity cannon.

"NO!",yelled Prime as he reached for her, but was knocked off his feet by Megatron. His conscience in the QCN was anchored to a Decepticon wall.

"You two have come far,Kongou said in the QCN.

"But get used to the darkness for that is all you'll ever know from here on out,"said Megatron who was in the QCN with Kongou, "Because-,",he started to continue, then he saw something in Optimus's hands,"No it can't be! Not the Matrix of leadership!"

"By the light of Primus,spirits of the fallen Autobot,LIGHT OUR DARK HOUR!" Optimus commanded as he opened the Matrix of leadership. The anchors on he and Iona vanished. In the physical world Iona broke free from her bonds that held her to the super gravity cannon and Prime kicked Megatron away. The final barrier in the QNC fell, with their physical bodies and QCN consciousness in perfect sync, Iona reached out and touched Kongou's shoulder,and Optimus fist met Megatron's face as they have countless times. It what dawned on Kongou,what see had done, no what Megatron tricked her into doing she burst into tears, as Iona comforted her.

"It'll be okay,"she said calmly as Megatron hit the ground hard. With fear in his eyes,he left the QCN.

"I know what I must do," said before Kongou before leaving the QCN, Prime in Iona followed.

Back in the physical world,Kongou had aimed her photons cannons at what she knew was her final target, the engergon cubes the Decepticons harvested from her power. But Starscream saw what she was started to yell,"you traito-," before blocking the shot and falling to the waves below.

"Starscream,No!", Megatron yelled, but after hearing an explosion, he turned and saw the engergon cubes, were hit and knew he had but seconds before the whole mass of ships exploded,"DECEPTICONS,RETREAT!" He screamed as he made for an exit as his minions followed close behind , Optimus ordered his troops to leave as well.

" I must stay and make sure Iona gets out.", he called to smiled as she looked at Iona.

"Go." she said,"I must stay to make sure all here is destroyed so Megatron may never use it to harm someone else. I'm buying you time don't waste it."

"But your core will be destroyed ,no chance of you coming back."

"It's fine if you promise not waste the time I bought you.". Iona promised

"And Optimus prime", continued Kongou,"Promise you won't let Megatron hurt anyone else like he hurt me."

"I shall never know true peace until the universe is free from the threat of his evil. I promise. No one else's will be hurt like you."

"Thank you,now go," she said. Optimus and Iona turned to leave when Prime stopped.

"Are you sure you can't go?",he asked.

"No, I can't risk them using any of the parts her. I must destroy myself to ensure that."

"In that case,"Optimus touched Kongou's shoulder, leaving the Autobot symbol imprinted on her skin," for your sacrifice, I've honored you as an honorary Autobots. You will be remembered. 'Till all our one." With that he transformed , opened a cab door,let Iona in and drove off to joins his troops and allies on the I-401. Kongou stroked the symbol on her shoulder, looked at the sky and smiled. "Maya….forgive me." With that it all went back.

"US Navy, San Degio to the government of Japan,Submarine I-401 has arrived, with vibration warhead intact. Repeat I-401 has arrived, with vibration warhead intact." The world cheered as the confirmation that" humanities last hope" had made it to the US. The crew of 401 stood at newsstand as reporters threw question after question at them. They all went silent as a red, cab over truck pulled up behind the newsstand and transformed.

"Hello, once again,humanity of planet earth,"said Optimus Prime,"we Autobots are back to support your efforts against the fog."

On the other side of the world,hidden by darkness Megatron watched the celebrations.

"Don't get a head of yourself,humanity,"he said aloud to himself, Bonecrusher over heard him.

"What do we do now?"

"We go to the fog and tell them Starscream died PROTECTING Kongou and use that as start to get ourselves in with the fog." He answered," Earth will mine!"

 **NEXT TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. HUMANITIES WAR REALLY HEATS UP AGAINST THE FOG, NOW ARMED WITH THE VIBRATION WARHEAD AND BACKED BY THE AUTOBOTS. WHILE THE EVIL DECEPTICONS FIND A WAY IN TO THE FOG. WILL EARTH BE ABLE TO SURVIVE WITH THE WAR OF THE FOG AND THE CYBERTONIAN CIVIL WAR? ALL THIS AND MORE IN NEXT WEEK'S EXCITING EPISODE OF THE TRANSFORMERS AS EARTH STANDS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS**

-Epilogue- Kongou awoke again surrounded by light."This isn't right",she thought to herself,"There should be nothingness." Then she heard a chuckle not like Megatron's,this had a friendly tone.

"Welcome Kongou, I can see why you're confused,"said a voice in the same friendly tone.

"Who are you, where am I?,"she asked with fear in her voice.

"There's no need to be fearful,"Responded the voice,"You've done well and are deserving of this fate."

"Who are you?",she asked.

"I am the spirit of Alpha Trion,you are now one."


End file.
